Changed
by tinkerwolf
Summary: YAY! Ginny had some problems with her old self, she meets a muggle friend who helps her change to have more confidence within herself, sorting hat misplacement, new look , new friends! read on to know what happens to Miss Weasley.oh yeah pleaz reveiw P!


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, this story is mines but the characters are J.K Rowlings  
  
Chapter 1 Changed  
  
Ginny Weasley was looking forward to a new exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year she was looking forward to seeing everyone's shocked faces when she got to school. Ginny wasnt exactly what you would call popular, in fact she was very...anti-social if i do say so myself, but anyway as i was saying. Ginny couldn't wait to get to school this year (something she useually dreaded cause of the way people treat her.) She was standing over the bathroom sink in her home , the burrow waiting for the dye to sink in to her hair. "Damnit....this shit takes to long, by the time its half way done I'm sure someone will wanna use the toilet.", she thought to herself. She lifted her head to look into the mirror, then at the instructions on the green hair dyes box, and finally the mess of green dye splatered all over her mothers bathroom sink. "Fuck, she's gonna kill me when she sees our new green sink" she said under her breath. Finally she looked at her dad's muggle clock in the bathroom, (that was one think she took after her father with...loving muggle gadgets and stuff. The dye she brought for her hair was a muggle brand.) "YAY, this shits finally done, I can wash it out!!!" she bent over the sink when she heard a loud bang at the bathroom door. "GINNY, I GOTTA PEE GET OUT!" begged Fred Weasley of the imfamous Weasley twins. "ONE MINUTE!" She quickly washed the dye out of her hair and wrapped her hair in a towel for now. "Might need this" she thought as she grabbed her muggle blowdryer. "HURRY UP" yelled Fred in a "I'm gonna pee on my self" type of voice. As she opened the door she looked up at her brother and said, "Sorry i took so so long but it's all your's now big bro" but he already ran into the bathroom before she could finish her sentence.  
  
As she ran up to her bedroom she thought about how her mother was gonna take her..."New look". But at this point she could care less what she thought. She was sick of people only seeing her as the "Weasley Girl". She wanted to be looked upon as unique. She wanted to be different from everyone in her family. Not the girl with red hair in goody two shoe Griffendor. She was sick of everyone thinking that she's quiet, innocent little Ginny. Ginny knewn she was so far away from that and decided to proof it to her teachers, family , and friends this year. When she got into her room she dried her hair off completly then took out her blowdryer and finished her hair. Ginny picked up her mirror and saw her face covered with her newly dyed black hair with neon green steaks everywhere. "Beautiful" she said as she smiled into her mirror. "Now for my finishing touches" she thought.  
  
Ginny opened her nightstand draw to take out a sewing needle. "Damn I forgot my ice to start peircing with." she said outloud. "I guess i can put my hair into the towel cause i want them to see everything im doing at once." She picked up the towel on her floor and wrapped it around her hair and started to the ice box. On her way down she saw Fred. " Have a good piss bro." Out of all her brothers she would have to admit she got along with the twins the best. "Yeah, cause my sister actuelly let me use the bathroom" he laughed. "Jus checkin Freddy jus checkin." she laughed along with him then headed for her ice. As she ran into her kitchen making sure no one saw her she grabbed the ice and ran to her room. "Phew, no one saw me." ginny commented out loud. She walked over to her vanity and held the sewing needle up to her ear, "Well here it goes" she thought. As the needle pierced her ear she winced in pain. " To think i have to do this four more times." she thought being she wanted three holes in one ear and two in the other. As she was finishing up she put a spell on her ear lobes so that they wouldnt close up.  
  
When Ginny was done with her ears and hair she got on her black tank top that had zippers going all around it and a pleided skirt that she just got at a muggle store called Hot Topic. "Thank god i meet Zoey" Ginny thought happily. Zoey was the muggle girl she met while walking around a muggle town by herself. Zoey was very differnt from anyone she ever met. Zoey was 5'6 same height as Ginny with aqua blue hair always in pigtails. She dressed in a way that Ginny had never seen before. When Ginny met her that day she was wearing tight black pants with zippers coming from every direction, the shirt she wore was a pink tank wit safety pins basically holding it together. "Hay", Zoey practically screamed as she ran to Ginny. Ginny looked up from the ground with puffy red eyes "What?",she asked in a very low voice. "Whats wrong? I noticed you over there...basically cause i know everyone in this town but I've never seen you. Whats your name anyway and what's the matter?". Ginny looked up at her "Why do you care..no one else does". Zoey sighed "I'm sure that's not true you just haven't found yourself yet...so wats your name?" Ginny looked up again "It's Virgina...but everyone calls me Ginny, and what's that supposed to mean?" Zoey laughed,"Calm down..." she laughed agian "i didnt mean it in a bad way. You just seem confused like you don't no what to do with your life anymore...oh by the way, I'm Zoey." she held out her hand " I think we'll be good friends". Ginny looked at her new friend "Really?" she questioned, "I dont have any friends" she sighed and looked down agian. Zoey laughed "Well, one is better then none now isnt it?" she smiled "Wanna come to my house?...maybe you can tell me whats wrong, and maybe i can help." Ginny thought bout it and thought why not, "Sure why not." She smiled and stood up "Well let's go." Zoey laughed.  
  
Zoey let the both of them into her home. "Don't worry, no ones home, there never home." she laughed. "Follow me, you'll love my room everyone does." Ginny followed Zoey up the stairs past a big box with a blank screen. Ginny wondered why anyone would want a big box in thier house but she just shrugged and followed her new friend. "This is it!" Zoey said exictedly. Ginny looked around her muggle friend's room with awe for she had never seen anything like it. "Wow" Ginny exclaimed. She looked around in the far corner she saw a stereo...with tons of cds around it. Ginny knew what that was she saw her dad fiddling with one. On the other side was a day bed with black bedding and a red canapy hanging over it. The bed had tons of stuffed animals on it. Zoey also had a black couch and another box like the one downstairs accross from it. Then she looked at yet another box that was black and had a board with buttons on it that Ginny was fasinated with. Zoey laughed, "You act like you never saw a computer before, now sit down and tell me where you go to school." Ginny choked on her own breath, "What am earth am i gonna say?" Ginny wondered. "Yeah...um school... i go to ....boarding school...yeah.." Ginny smiled at Zoey and thought, "It sure is one weird boarding school." Zoey turned around from where she was standing and placed her hands on her hips, "Boarding School, well that must suck ass." she laughed. Ginny played along and laughed to. "Yeah it really does."  
  
Zoey sat down next to Ginny "So...wats with the threads?" Ginny looked baffeled, as she tried to figure out what "threads" were. "What threads?" Ginny questioned as she looked around for these "threads". Zoey started laughing hysterically, "Wow, Ginny you would make a great comidean, your clothes silly!" she exclaimed. Ginny turned bright red in the face, "Oh yeah...i was kidding, whats wrong with them?" she said as she looked down at her attire. "Follow me." Zoey demanded as she left the seat to go to her walk in closet. Ginny got up and followed her new friend into her closet. Zoey pointed over to a section of her closet, "You can have anything you want in there, they dont fit me anymore." she smiled. Ginny looked at Zoey like she was crazy. "Really?". Ginny was actually considering it since she never got any clothes she liked. Zoey laughed agian "Yeah go ahead i got tons of stuff, you should come shopping with me one day." Ginny began trying all sorts of crazy stuff, Zoey gave her basically a whole new wardrobe. "My parents are loaded, they buy me stuff i dont even need, and from what you told me bout your family you do need it" Ginny laughed, "There good people... jus tight on money." she said as she tried on her last outfit. Zoey had given Ginny five pairs of pants, seven shirts, four skirts, and 2 pairs of shoes. Ginny stood up and turned around " Thanks for everything Zoey , you dont no how much it means to me." Zoey just nodded her head.  
  
"You never told me what was wrong, come sit down and we can talk about it." Ginny sighed and nodded a yes as she sat down next to her only friend. "Well, when you found me on the street ledge I had just gotten into a really bad fight with my brother and his friend Harry who I have...more like had a huge crush on." Ginny stopped for awhile and looked at Zoey who waited impaiently. "And Harry said he just wanted me to leave him, my brother Ron, and his girlfriend Hermione alone for now on. I guess they dont like my company or something. And I guess I'll be part of there little thing. Harry said that I just don't fit in with them. I always thought i would at least fit in with my big brother, I have no friends at ALL. And harry totally hates me and I think they think tom...."then Ginny shut up realizeing she might be letting to much out if she talks bout Tom Riddle. Then she thought bout something even harder "Should I tell her I'm a witch? I mean not doing so would mean I'm lieing and I hate doing that...I guess I should tell her. "Ok Zoey let's start over." Zoey turned her head slightly and asked "Whattya mean?" Ginny sighed and let herself unravel, " I haven't been telling the whole truth I'm completly different from you in almost everyway possible. Cant you keep a secret Zoey?" Zoey sat up " You bet I can!!" she said looking mad exicted, "Spill the beans." Ginny laughed at her new found friends excitment "Ok you're gonna think im crazy but, I'm a witch." 


End file.
